Sonny with a chance: Chad helps Sonny win a bet!
by hgrhfgds
Summary: This is exactly like an episode of Sonny with a chance. It will be like you are reading the script of one of the episodes...! Hope you like it! Just imagine you are seeing it as you read it... You might like it better!
1. Chapter 1

Sonny with a chance

Chad helps Sonny win a bet!

(Background music plays, View of the So Random! And Mackenzie Falls studio)

(Inside the studio cafeteria sits Sonny on her chair with a pad on the table in front of her, her legs taping the ground nervously as she chews on her pen)

Enters Chad

Chad: Hey Sonny…! (He leans on the chair beside hers using his hands to support him) What's cracking?

(Sonny does not look up from the wall she is starting at when she replies)

Sonny: Nothing you would concern yourself with, Chad! I am just trying very hard to come up with a new idea for our sketch. I promised Marshall I would present the sketch to him by this evening and I don't even have a draft. And now I am worried and nervous which is really bad because I…

(Chad interrupts here and says…)

Chad: Yeah, you are right! I don't wish to concern myself with this.

(Sonny rolls her eyes and looks up at him and her exasperated face turns incredulous at the sight of him)

Sonny: What are you doing dressed like that, Chad?

(She eyes him up and down a couple of times taking in his boots, the tight fitted breaches, his over coat cutaway in front but that made long tails behind and his shirt made of linen wrapped in a cravat that was tied in a traditional fashion)

Chad: (Looks himself up and down) Oh! This! (He waves his hands in front of himself and stands up straight) We are shooting a prom scene at the falls. The theme is the Victorian era.

Sonny: Oh! And is this the 100th prom Mackenzie would be attending? (She takes a teasing tone)

Chad: And how many has chuckle city attended? Let us count that and see. Hmmm… (He counts using his hands pretending to be working hard) And that would be… none!

(Sonny scoffs at him and unsure of how to retort at that comment, moves her eyes over to his clothing)

Sonny: Well, at least we don't have to dress up and look like that! (She waves her hand over his clothes)

Chad: Yeah! You only have to wear fat suits and dress as tea pots. This does seem far worse. (He adds sarcastically flashing a toothy grin) Besides I know for certain that this dress does me the credit that everyone knows I deserve. In fact, the dress looks good because of me. (He straightens his overcoat and stands up straight giving her a better look)

Sonny: Oh please! (She lifts her hand to wave at his comment) The Victorian age… (She stops with her hand raised as she realises something. Her eyes zone out and she sits like a statue)

Chad: Sonny? (He waves his hand in front of her face) Sonny? (As she focuses her eyes on his face he says…) You were going to say something about how splendid I look, I presume, when you were obviously spellbound by the awesomeness of all this. (He takes a smooth round to display, well, him!)

(He looks at her, his arms outstretched, when he realises she was not even listening to him as her face breaks into a smile)

Chad: Hm… Sonny? Your hands are still up!

Sonny: Oh! (She looks at her raised hand and puts it down on her lap, her face still carrying a grin) Chad, you just gave me the most brilliant idea! (Her face is jubilant at the sudden progress for the sketch)

Chad: (Eyebrows together, he looks at her like she uttered something utterly stupid) and what is so surprising in that? (Obviously)

(Sonny stops grinning then and scowls at him. He scowls back)

Sonny: (Narrowing her eyes at him) I take that back!

Chad: (Imitating her action, says…) you can't do that. It is already out there.

Sonny: (Stands up, faces him and folds her hands) Well, what I meant anyways is that your dress gave me the most brilliant idea. I just missed a couple of words.

Chad: (Again imitating her action, says…) _I am_ wearing the dress.

Sonny: (Her face and shoulders slump) Whatever Chad! Now I am going to ignore you and get back to my sketch. (She sits back on the chair and picks up her pen)

Chad: (Chuckles at her and says…) Oh Sonny, Sonny! No one can ignore the Chad Dylan Cooper. So let me save you the trouble you would have to go through to perform that impossible task and get back to my awesome show while I leave you to help your not so awesome show. Uh-Bye-Bye!

(With that he gave her his usual snap of fingers, grin and wink and left the cafeteria)

(Sonny rolls her eyes and gets back to forming her sketch. As it forms in her head, her smile gets bigger and bigger and then she is excitedly jumping up and down on her seat looking for someone to share it with when Tawni walks into the room)

Sonny: Oh Tawni! I am so glad to see you. I just have the most brilliant idea for our sketch. It is so awesome; it will be even bigger than the check-it-out girls. I cannot wait to tell it to you!

Tawni: (Examining her nails the whole time, continues to examine them and says…) Well, don't wait. Because when you wait, you are making me wait!

Sonny: (Ignoring Tawni's total lack of interest in her idea, says…) Victorian era with modern day slangs and language! (Her hand illustrates a picture in front of them while her face shows the ingenuity of the idea)

(Tawni listening to the idea imagines the picture described by Sonny. They are both staring at the ceiling when Sonny asks…)

Sonny: (Face jubilant with excitement) so what do you think?

Tawni: What do I think? (As she asks herself the, she looks around the room in search of something and then starts to panic)

Sonny: (Following her eyes in confusion, she is also looking around the room) what are you looking for?

Tawni: (Shrieks) there is no mirror here!

Sonny: (Confused) well, obviously! This is a cafeteria!

Tawni: (Half crying, half mad) well, how am I supposed to know how I feel then?

(She is then frantically running out the cafeteria)

Sonny: (Exasperated. She sighs and folds her hands) Oh my!

(Theme song)

(View of Hollywood and then of the So Random! and Mackenzie Falls! Studio)

Marshall: (Speaks into the microphone) Cut! (The lights come on) That was one great rehearsal kids! This one sure is going to go far! I must say Sonny, this is a hilarious sketch! Very proud of you kids!

All of them together sing 'Thank you Marshall!' together.

Marshall: Well kids! You can take the rest of the day off. I don't think you need another rehearsal today.

(This results a set of 'wow's' from the kids as they sing another 'Thank you Marshall!' and grin at each other)

(Marshall takes leave while the rest go to change from their Victorian outfits) (After which Nico and Grady head to the eatables, Zora looks for a furniture to disappear into, Tawni and Sonny remain in their dressing rooms)

(Nico and Grady)

Grady: (Selecting from a range of muffins, says…) Hey, have you noticed how Zora disappears and appears out of things?

Nico: (Puts down the doughnut he picked up and eyes Grady incredulously) Oh really? (Sarcastically) I hadn't noticed!

Grady: (Unaware of his sarcasm, still picking his muffin) you have not? Really? Even just now she just… (He looks up at Nico who is staring at him crossly) Oh! You must have noticed… he he… (He puts his head down and continues picking at his muffin) Anyways… What's with that?

Nico: Well, that's Zora for you!

Grady: Hmm… What do we do now? Since we have got the whole day off…

Nico: Oh, I don't know…! Let us think of something fun to do. We'll do something useful.

(They both take their food and sit by the stage thinking of something to do)

(View of the dressing room)

(Sonny and Tawni)

Sonny: (Turns on the TV to her favourite program, 'The Giants') yay! It's the rerun of my favourite episode where the human teaches the giant how to dance and…

Tawni: (Checking her reflection in the mirror) yeah, I don't care.

Sonny: (Still smiling at the TV, undeterred by Tawni's comment) I think Derek Whitman is just awesome. Look at him go…! (She starts imitating his moves sitting on the couch)

Tawni: (Looking at Sonny from the mirror) he's okay! I have met him a couple of times. I had no idea he was in that stupid show.

Sonny: (Still not moving her eyes from the TV) how can you not know he stars in the show? He's the main character. The human that socialises with the giants and helps them…

Tawni: (Brushing her hair) yeah, I _still_ don't care!

Sonny: (Suddenly looks up from the TV as she remembers something Tawni said) wait, did you say that you have met _Derek Whitman _a _couple _of times? (Her face is ecstatic)

Tawni: Yeah… why? (Completely oblivious to Sonny's excitement)

Sonny: Oh my God! Can you introduce me to him? How is he? Is he nice? Is he funny? I bet he is! Is he tall? 'Cause I really cannot tell from the show. You know, cause he is always with Giants. (She pauses and laughs here at her joke)

(Tawni is just staring at her as though she is stupid and Sonny stops laughing awkwardly and sighs)

(Tawni gets back to brushing as Sonny sits beside her and lets out another sigh)

Sonny: (Dreamily) I wonder what he would think of me!

Tawni: (Stops brushing) Ha! And I wonder whether he would even know your name!

Sonny: (Face drops here and she looks uncertain) you don't think he would have heard of me?

Tawni: (Unintentionally Insensitive) what makes you think he would have heard of you?

Sonny: (Fiddling with her fingers) Well, I don't know! I have been in Hollywood a couple of months. And So Random! Is doing pretty well. Wont he? (She looks up expectantly at Tawni)

Tawni: (Still unintentionally insensitive) No!

Sonny: (Now defensive) well, I am sure he does!

Tawni: (At the opportunity of proving Sonny wrong, turns to look at her with a smug smile) and you can prove that to me by getting me a picture of the two of you together. Today! (She adds smugly)

Sonny: (Looks confused at Tawni) but I don't know where he would be, or how I could meet him!

Tawni: (Gets back to brushing) He will be attending James Conroy's birthday bash tonight. You could meet him there.

Sonny: (Uncertain) but I was not invited. How could I go? Besides, it's James Conroy. (She adds disgustedly) I wouldn't go even if I was invited to.

Tawni: Oh I don't know Sonny… I just told you he would be there. If not there, then else where. Just get me a picture and prove me wrong.

Sonny: (Defensive again) Fine! You'll get your picture. Wait and see…!

(She storms out the room and bangs the door behind her)

(Through the vent a voice is heard)

Zora: Well played Hart, very well played.

Tawni: (Looking at herself with all satisfaction in the mirror) my entertainment for the day has been established.

(Outside…)

Sonny: (Pretend angry face turns into very worried face) Oh oh!

(Blacks out as music plays)

(View of the studio with background music playing)

(Nico and Grady are still by the stage finishing the last of the doughnuts)

Grady: What about snow boarding?

Nico: No man, c'mon. If not skate boarding then no snow boarding either.

Grady: Alright! You come up with something.

Nico: Okay! How about getting down with some video games?

Grady: Can't! My mother has banned me from playing video games this month cause apparently in the past week I have played enough games to last a whole month. I don't get mother's logic.

Nico: Well, how about some laser tag?

Grady: (Embarrassed) hmm… well… banned! (Admits shyly)

Nico: C'mon man. Is there anything your mom did not ban you from doing?

Grady: Actually, its not my mom. The manager at the laser tag place banned me cause I sat on a boy when I "shot" him and then laughed and then kept "shooting".

(Nico looks shocked at Grady)

Grady: Don't look at me like that man. I was just happy cause after 3 hours of playing I finally got one. Not to forget being shot by girls and boys much younger than me before that. I just went over board with emotion.

Nico: Right… (Blinks his eyes a couple of times and changes the topic) let's discuss our schedule for today while having lunch. It's anyway time for lunch.

(They both get up and head for the cafeteria)

(View of the So Random! cast members sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria whilst the cast of Mackenzie falls cast occupied theirs)

(Nico and Grady are in conversation whilst Tawni turns towards Sonny. Zora is, well, missing)

Tawni: So Sonny, have the picture yet?

Sonny: No… (Tries to get out of the deal) besides, how would I prove anything to you by getting you a picture of the two of us together. That wouldn't prove a thing. So let's just call this whole thing off. (She laughs unsurely and pats Tawni's arm)

Tawni: (Ignoring her idea) In which case, get the photo and an autograph from him that says 'Big fan of yours Sonny, Derek Whitman'

Sonny: (Shocked) What?

Tawni: (smug) I know you cant do it. Cause he does not know you. You're right, lets call this off!

Sonny: (Quickly) No! (Tawni raises her eyebrow at her) I meant, 'What? Sure thing girl!' (And she awkwardly grins)

Tawni: (Not wanting to pay more attention to the conversation) Oh okay!

(Sonny gets up to refill her plate and goes to stand in the line. And she is right behind Portlyn who is talking animatedly to her other cast member. Sonny tries to ignore her but is not able to as Portlyn is unusually loud with excitement and Sonny cannot help but listen)

Portlyn: I cannot believe I have not decided what I want to wear. This cannot be happening.

Other girl: Calm down Portlyn. You'll find something.

Portlyn: (ignoring her comment) that too the whole place would be filled with huge stars. I mean, obviously, its James! It definitely will be. I really cannot believe this.

Other girl: Don't worry unnecessarily. Its not like you don't have anything. You just have not decided from the 10 dresses you bought specially for the occasion.

Portlyn: (Still ignoring) what else I just cannot believe is I am going without a date! Maybe that is not so bad. I probably could rekindle with James himself. Be by his side after the rekindling and then the belle of the ball. But still, it would be better if I go with a date and then that happened. I actually asked Chad to ask me but he said no, which again I cannot believe. Which I cannot believe cause Chad will also be going without a date… (And she continued to talk when Sonny at the right time shut her out and grinned wide at the idea that just entered her head)

(She forgot about her refilling and went back to the table all chirpy and ate her remaining lunch as Tawni eyed her suspiciously while Nico and Grady continued their "planning")

Grady: Fishing?

Nico: Don't have the necessities. Besides, do you even know how to fish?

Grady: Umm… No! Just a thought!

Nico: Movie?

Grady: Seen them all!

(View of studio hallway. Sonny is pacing the hallway in a party gown when Chad enters in a coat)

Sonny: Ah Chad! The person I wanted to see.

Chad: The person everyone wants to see. (He corrected and gave her the smug grin)

Sonny: (Tried not to sigh loud) I need a favour from you Chad!

Chad: Sure thing! Just tell the magic words and you'll get your favour fulfilled.

Sonny: Do you get everyone to say 'Chad Dylan Cooper is the king of all teen stars and is the most awesome person ever' whenever they ask you for a favour?

Chad: (Still grinning) Why, you don't?

Sonny: Really Chad? Really?

Chad: (Chuckles at her expression and says) Really Sonny!

Sonny: (Rolls her eyes) you know there is only one magic word and that is 'please'.

(Chad seemed to have not heard that or preferred to ignore the statement)

Sonny: Fine! (Monotonously) Chad Dylan Cooper is the king of all teen stars and is the most awesome person!

Chad: Yeah, I know! (Grins while Sonny scoffs) Okay, what is it you want?

Sonny: Could you give me a ride to James Conroy's party?

(Chad looks shocked but quickly changes his expression)

Chad: You… er… I… um… I thought you did not like him? (He finished)

Sonny: And I thought you did not like him either! But it looks like you are going too! Besides, I have to keep up appearances. You are not the only one with an image to maintain. (She finished)

Chad: Hmmm… okay! (Looks uncertain)

(Blacks out with music playing in the background)

(View of a smashing party with lots of camera flashes going around and a pool full of celebrities smiling and posing at the camera, and socialising)

(Chad leaves the car at valet parking and the two of us head towards the line entering the party hall. There is a queue and at the head of the line, a bodyguard is ticking of names from a list)

(Now, Sonny starts fidgeting with the handle of her hand bag as they take their place in the line)

Chad: (Eyeing her) what are you so nervous about?

Sonny: Oh nothing! (She laughs awkwardly and pats his arm) all these people here! I have never been to such a huge party before!

Chad: Um excuse me? But did you not come to my party?

Sonny: Oh please… (Stops and checks herself and says…) oh yeah, I remember that! Obviously! (She adds with a grin) I meant, other than yours, but this is different. I am not dealing with an upset best friend!

Chad: Oh! Alright.

(Sonny sighs)

(They come to the head of the line)

Bodyguard: Name?

Chad: That would be Chad Dylan Cooper. Obviously! (He adds to Sonny)

Bodyguard: (Uninterested, ticks his name and looks at Sonny) And this would be?

(Before Chad could reply, Sonny says…)

Sonny: I am with him. (She puts her arm around his and he looks at her utterly confused while the bodyguard ticks the 'With guest' column and they are permitted into the party hall) (Chad follows her in without saying a word and then, once they were inside…)

Chad: (Amazed) Sunny Munroe! Did you just _use _Chad Dylan Cooper?

Sonny: (Turning towards Chad, her face is all guilty) yeah… I am so sorry Chad. I should have told you. But I had to come and I was not invited.

Chad: Hmmm… (He seems to be thinking something when he says…) impressive! Why did you have to come? (Suddenly a thought struck him and he his eyes widen) oh please, please don't tell me you used me to come here and get James Conroy.

Sonny: (Surprised at his thought?) oh no, please. No way! You don't have to worry about that. Chad Dylan Cooper has been used very wisely.

Chad: That's a relief! So why did you have to come here?

Sonny: I… (Looks down embarrassed) actually… umm… I came here to see Derek Whitman. (She poured out the words and looked away)

Chad: (looking stricken again) it does not matter whether it is James Conroy or Derek Whitman, Chad Dylan Cooper does not get used for anybody else other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny: (Looks at him confused and shakes her head) Wow… all I remember from that sentence is your name alone. How can you possibly say it so many times? Don't you ever get tired? (Looking at his expression she sees he is not interested, so she says…) I did not use you to get him. I just used you to meet him.

(And then she explains Tawni's bet)

Chad: (All smug and confident after the explanation) so… you a fan of Derek Whitman eh?

Sonny: Well, it used to be you and Derek Whitman. Well… then I met you! So now its Derek Whitman.

Chad: (Offended) well, if you feel that way then why are you standing here? Go!

Sonny: (Angry) Fine, I'll go!

Chad: Fine!

Sonny: Fine!

Chad: Good!

Sonny: Good!

(They are scowling and frowning at each other and Sonny still has not gone. After much of scowling…)

Chad: I see you are still here.

Sonny: (Embarrassed) I don't know anyone else here. And James cannot see me.

Chad: (Grinning at her obvious embarrassment) so I see you still require the royal services of Chad Dylan Cooper!

Sonny: Yes… I do! (She smiles up at him and looks discomfited)

Chad: (Laughs at her expression) don't be so very embarrassed Sonny. You look so guilty!

Sonny: Actually Chad… (She looks down and then up at him and again down at her feet) I did say one more tiny thing before so you would not get mad and ruin my plan.

Chad: And what would that be? (Very interested and enjoying her discomfort)

Sonny: Your birthday bash, well… its not the biggest. This is! I just said that so you would be happy…! (Looks at him slowly)

(Before Chad could say anything, Derek Whitman makes his grand entrance with all the press and fans running behind him and into the hall)

(Chad and Sonny look over at him and Chad says…)

Chad: Well, go over and finish what you came for. (He makes a sweeping movement with his hands towards Derek)

Sonny: (Still embarrassed and guilty) this is where I make use of you again. (She looks at him shyly) Can you introduce me?

(Chad looks at Sonny smugly and whispers 'Magic words' and Sonny laughs as she whispers them and he leads her to Derek where she finishes what she came for)

(Black out and theme music playing)

(View of Tawni and Sonny's dressing room)

(Tawni is by the mirror again as Chad and Sonny enter)

Tawni: (Confident, sure she has won) ah Sonny! Do you have the picture for me?

Sonny: (Sad face) actually… I… (She ruffles her hand bag)

Tawni: (Gets up and places her hands on Sonny's shoulders) its okay Sonny…! You don't have to be embarrassed. You have to get used to me being always right and you being always wrong.

Sonny: (Beams at Tawni) actually, I was about to say that I do have the picture but its in Chad's coat pocket. (Tawni turns at Chad who is laughing hysterically at Tawni with the picture held out in his hand. Tawni grabs it and looks at it) apparently, he has heard of me. (She adds when Tawni gasps as she reads the 'Big fan of yours, Sonny. I think you are really funny and pretty, Derek Whitman' behind the photograph that holds Chad, Sonny and Derek all laughing at the camera)

(Tawni stuffs the photo into Sonny's hands and walks into her closet mumbling incoherently as Chad turns to Sonny)

Chad: Okay, I'll get going. (He walks out of the dressing room and Sonny follows him out)

Sonny: Chad, Thank you so much for today. (She gives him a smile that shows all the gratitude she feels)

Chad: (Grins at her and says…) really sonny? Really?

Sonny: (Smiles back) from the bottom of my heart… really! Also, I loved your birthday party. It was much better than James's. Did you even see him there? (She asks raising her hands and looking incredulous)

Chad: Of course it was better. And obviously you enjoyed it. Who didn't?

Sonny: (Laughs and continues) Also, I am a big fan of yours. (She smiles finishing the sentence)

Chad: (Smiling genuinely now) of course you are. (Then adds smugly) Who isn't?

(Sonny rolls her eyes and Chad departs with his usual snap of finger, grin and wink. And Sonny stands there with a huge smile plastered on her face)

(Blacks out with theme music playing)

(Nico and Grady)

(Credits appear at the bottom)

Grady: Shopping?

Nico: (Raises his eyebrows) really?

Grady: (Sorry he mentioned it, changes topic) How about some board game?

Nico: Which one?

Grady: Oh… I don't know…!

Nico: Let's think… how about… (Zora then suddenly appears from under the couch they were sitting on)

Zora: Might I point out to the two of you that you have spent, no, wasted a whole day deciding what you could do in order to spend the day usefully.

(Nico and Grady look at her with confused expressions and then at each other while slowly realising what she said and then at the floor)

Nico: (Clears his throat) I hadn't realised…

Grady: Umm… yeah…

Nico: Well…

Grady: Er…

(Both continue to stammer)

The End!


	2. Note!

Hey you guys…

Thank you sooo much for your reviews…!

I loved them…!

To TrinityFlower of Memories: I have never ever received such a review… thanks so much I am yet to read the epilogue of your story!! I like it a lot…!

I cannot think of a way to continue this story… but I am thinking about writing another 'episode' like this…!

I always get so very excited when I get a review, whatever it may be. Just so very excited for minutes together… and you guys gave me many such minutes…!

Thank you…!


End file.
